


Christmas Time Is Here

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Movie Watching, a charlie brown christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Benny's never seen A Charlie Brown Christmas. Garth changes that.





	Christmas Time Is Here

It’s a quiet night in December. Christmas is closing in, and Hallmark movies abound. Lights flickered on numerous houses. The smell of pine, mint, and nutmeg filled the air. This was Garth’s favourite time of year. And it was the first Christmas he’d get to spend with his boyfriend, Benny. He wasn’t sure which thought made him giddier. Christmas or spending it with Benny.

Currently Benny was at the diner, working the closing shift. It would be over in thirty minutes, though, and he’d be home soon after that. But it was plenty of time for Garth to do what he wanted. A few days ago, when Garth had told Benny about the different Christmas traditions he had growing up, he’d learned something absolutely unacceptable. Benny’d never seen A Charlie Brown Christmas. Later, after he’d gotten over what a travesty that was, Garth could see how it made sense. He’d been with the vampirates when it aired, and then in Purgatory. There was no way he could’ve seen it, or even known it existed. That would change tonight, though.

Garth bustled around the kitchen, getting snacks ready. The movie was already in their vhs player. Their Christmas tree was plugged in, all white lights, icicles, and coloured ornaments. A fire roared in their fireplace. Blankets and pillows littered the floor in front of the couch. Some cookies were already on a plate in the center of a blanket. He absently stirred the hot chocolate as it cooked on the stove, whistling a Christmas carol.

The door opened at the same time the microwave beeped. “Garth?” Benny’s voice called out. Garth turned the stove off. The hot chocolate was ready, anyhow. Then he quickly took the popcorn from the microwave before he popped his head into the kitchen. Benny had already removed his hat and coat. Now he toed his shoes off as he looked around the living room. He looked questioningly at Garth. “What’s all this?”

“Christmas tradition.” Garth smiled shyly at him, and entered the room part way. “I figured, since you’ve never seen it we could watch it together?”

For a second Benny frowned in confusion. He couldn’t remember what ‘it’ was supposed to be. But then it hit him. The Charlie Brown movie Garth’d been so adamant about. “Alright.” And just like that Garth rushed back into the kitchen. Benny followed him at a slower pace. When he got to the door, Garth had two cups of steaming hot chocolate in his hands and a bowl of popcorn doing a balancing act on his arm. Before the bowl could tip over, Benny grabbed it from him.

“Thanks,” Garth smiled at him. Benny smiled back.

They set up camp in the nest of blankets Garth had made. Benny’s arms wrapped around Garth’s middle. Garth leaned back into him with his head at Benny’s shoulder. Then they put the movie on.

Benny’s eyes drifted from the screen as the movie played. A light flurry of snow had started outside. Snow already dusted the window. The fireplace still crackled and popped in the background. And Garth was warm against him, absently eating popcorn and sugar cookies as he watched the movie. His attention turned back to the movie as Snoopy began to ice skate. He remembered the Charlie Brown comics from the newspapers he’d steal. Snoopy had always been his favourite character.

When Linus’ speech started, Garth quoted the whole thing quietly. Benny looked down at him with a smile. His heart swelled at the sight of Garth’s eyes, bright and shining. He kissed the top of his forehead without thinking. Suddenly Garth’s eyes met his. Garth surged up and kissed Benny. It was short, and sweet, and Benny melted into it. “I love you,” Benny whispered against his lips as they pulled apart.

He was taken back by the way Garth’s smile brightened like a small sun at the confession. Garth pulled him into another kiss. “Love you, too.”

They watched the rest of the Christmas special together. Curled into each other. Warm and loved.


End file.
